


The Map

by Jacobdflores



Series: The Flesio Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Alternate Canon, Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Execution, Flirty, Friendship, Gen, Ground Combat, Inspired by "Hotshot", Invasion, Jakku, Loss, Map to Luke Skywalker, Missions Gone Wrong, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sacrifice, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension, X-Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores
Summary: Part one of the four-part series revolving around my OC "Jacyob Flesio" and his journey during the Star Wars Sequel Trilogy. However, this story revolves more around his brother, Jaysen, and where it all started, Jakku.





	The Map

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 



A map to a Jedi? Nonsense. This was a recipe for disaster. Bringing Commander Dameron here would certainly bring unwanted attention from the First Order. _Tuanul_ was just a lonely spiritual village on Kelvin Ravine; there were no fighters or soldiers, just worshippers. Except, for Jaysen Flesio.

(-)

He remembered being instructed by General Organa to fly to _Jakku_ and await further orders. Since Jaysen was already in the _Jakku_ system due to a prior mission, he was the one to be dispatched to the village. Initially, it was Lieutenant Kaydel Connix who reported in,

"Lieutenant Flesio, are you receiving me?"

Jaysen flicked on his X-Wing comms and positioned his helmet's microphone to his mouth.

"Damn, you miss me already?"

He joked. The two bantered like this all the time back on _D'Qar_ , but being sent away for this long genuinely made him glad to hear her voice again. He could hear her snicker in the background, followed by a fake sigh,

"Oh yes my love, I don't know what to do around here when you're gone. I feel so empty inside...as if my heart stops beating when I think of you. I cry myself to sleep just waiting until-"

"Alright alright, what do you want Connix?"

"What do you think? I want-no-neeeed you to come home-"

"Stop."

"Alright, the general needs a word with you."

She patched the transmission through to General Organa.

"Jaysen?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I need you to re-route your flight course to Jakku, specifically Tuanul."

The orders came in quick and out-of-nowhere, almost confusing him.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, why would anyone wanna go to that junkyard? I just left the system."

"An important contact has agreed to meet us there. He has information regarding the whereabouts of Luke."

Jaysen, like his brother, only thought of Luke Skywalker as just a myth; but he didn't dare tell her that. Rolling his eyes he replied,

"General, isn't this supposed to be Poe's job?"

"It is. I just need to make sure the informant is safe, and you're the closest one to him. Commander Dameron is already leaving the base, he'll meet with you shortly."

"Make sure the informant is safe? Does the FO know about this contact?"

"You know, you ask too many questions. Maybe I should've sent your brother."

"Whoa whoa, I got it. Re-routing to Jakku."

Jaycob was the better pilot out of the two, so Jaysen took the opportunity as a challenge. He wanted to show off to his little brother that he was able to hold his own. Essentially, Jaysen was part of the army rather than the Navy, clearly shown by the red ranking on his badge instead of the blue, so he was more experienced in ground combat. However, if he needed to get the job done in the air, he could.

He locked his S-Foils in and made a 180 degree turn back toward the system. His astromech supplied him with the coordinates and plugged them into the Navigation Computer. General Organa spoke again,

"Thank you Jaysen, and may the Force be with you."

The transmission was re-wired back to Kaydel.

"Back to Jakku, huh?"

She asked rhetorically.

"Guess so. Do me a favor though, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

She read his mind. She would tell Jaycob that his brother loved him, and he'll be back soon. She would also tell him that they'd finish their ongoing _Pazaak_ game once he returned and that he'd kill Jaycob if he tried to peek at his cards.

"Thank you, I mean it."

"You'll owe me when you get back."

"Riiight. But just in case...you know..."

"Oh shut up. You always talk like that and it drives me crazy. You _will_ be back."

"Good crazy or bad crazy?"

"I don't know Lieutenant. You'll have to find out yourself."

(-)

Upon entering the atmosphere, the first thing Jaysen saw was the graveyard of the, not-so-recent, _Battle of Jakku_. Debris from Imperial Star Destroyers, Mon Calamari cruisers, and various starfighters were scattered about the region. He was skimming the surface of the desert with his X-Wing as if it was a landspeeder, dodging and weaving through the crushed metal. Scavengers were seen here and there, breaking apart the ships and loading them up onto their respective speeders.

Tuanul came into sight, the little huts and cabins looking like womprats compared to the X-Wing. Jaysen engaged his landing clamps and descended on an open patch of sand on the outskirts of the village. He powered off the engines and spoke to his astromech,

"R6, keep an eye out. Send the informant's description to my 'wrist'."

Jaysen's "wrist" was a miniaturized version of his starfighter's computer, attached to a gauntlet that he wore on his left forearm; a little experiment the Tico sisters whipped up for the Flesio brothers. The astromech beeped in acknowledgement. Then, a little compartment built in the bottom of the X-Wing's hull, just below where Jaysen sat, opened. Inside was a scopeless EL-16HFE blaster rifle, energy packs, binoculars, and a few tools for minor repairs. Jaysen fished out the rifle and slung it around his shoulder.

The first villager that came into sight was an eldery human shopkeeper, selling pottery. His booth was just a basic tent, supported by what looked like scrapped X-Wing blaster cannons. The owner looked at Jaysen and asked enthusiastically,

"Looking to buy, off-worlder?"

"I'm afraid your products are too big to fit in my ship. But I am looking for information."

Jaysen replied dismissively.

"Seems like everyone is these days. Well, how can I help?"

"I'm looking for a man by the name of Lor San Tekka. Seen him around here?"

Jaysen projected the informant's face out of his "wrist".

"Ah, yes. If you keep walking in that direction, you should see a line of huts. He's in one of them, not too sure which."

The man pointed to the other side of the village. As a token of his gratitude, Jaysen took out a couple credits and placed them on the shopkeeper's table.

"Thanks for your time."

He proceeded to pass through the village, avoiding eye contact with many of it's inhabitants. All he wanted to do was finish the mission and return to _D'Qar;_ back to Kaydel, back to Jaycob, and back to his _family_. The sun outside started to fade as dusk settled. At the huts, Jaysen knocked on 3 of them before he reached his target. Lor San Tekka was in the fourth and final hut at the end of the line. The hut wasn't covered by a door, just a few rattles on strings. The interior was small but cozy and a small fire was built in the center of the room, with a pot hanging over it. Two chairs had been set up, and the informant sat in one of them, back towards the door, facing the cooking pot.

"Are you Lor San Tekka?"

Jaysen asked, as he let himself in.

"Maybe. Depends on who is asking."

He replied. Jaysen was already exhausted and homesick, so he was not going to put up with the old man's attitude.

"Does the name, Leia Organa ring a bell?"

The old man looked up from the pot and to Jaysen.

"Sit down son. I didn't know the Resistance would come so quickly."

Jaysen rejected the seat.

"I'm not the one you have to give the information to, a comrade of mine is on his way to pick it up. I was just sent here to make sure you were safe."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture. But the longer I hold onto this thing, the bigger the target gets on my back."

He pointed to a small sack that was tied around his neck by a string.

"Yeah, well I'm risking my life by just being here. You sure you weren't followed?"

"If I were being followed, don't you think they would have taken me away already?"

"I'm just asking old man, no need for the tone. As soon as my friend gets here, I'm out."

Jaysen exited the hut and tried to contact the general through his "wrist". The signal was too weak, he would have to walk back to his X-Wing to transmit with a stronger signal.

By the time he arrived at his X-Wing, night had fallen. The plethora of man-made fires glowed across the entire village, sending dark smoke trails into the stars. Jaysen decided to spend the night in his cockpit, secluded from everyone and alone with nothing but his astromech and his thoughts.

(-)

Jaysen awoke to an alarm of R6 warning him of an incoming starfighter, another X-Wing.

"About time."

He spoke into his helmet mic on the Resistance frequency.

"Sorry for the wait bud. But I'm here now."

Poe's blue and white X-Wing hovered over Jaysen's head and landed next to him. BB-8 greeted him with a pattern of ecstatic beeps.

"Hey roundy, how've you been?"

Jaysen asked hopping out of the cockpit,

"Still hanging around with this loser?"

"Hey, watch it."

The two pilots laughed and exchanged brotherly hugs.

"The contact is over there, in the last house."

Jaysen pointed to the fourth hut at the end of the line.

"Alright. We'll catch up when I get back, ok?"

Jaysen really just wanted to fly off the planet and meet back up at _D'Qar_ , but Poe convinced him to stick around.

"Ok sure."

He replied, rolling his eyes. Poe turned to his droid,

"BB-8, stay out here and scan for any FO. I don't think my entrance went unnoticed."

He turned around and ran toward the line of huts, leaving Jaysen alone with two droids and two X-Wings. Jaysen turned the other way and reached into his storage compartment, retrieving the binoculars. He walked to the edge of the village and scanned the horizon, observing the stars. While doing so, he planned out what he would do when he got back to _D'Qar_. Would he brag to his little brother that he was the one to help retrieve Luke Skywalker and turn the tide of the war? Would he speak to his squad leader about finally getting the promotion to Captain? Or would he finally confront Kaydel about how he really felt about her? He didn't know. But he'd never get to do any of it.

BB-8 let out a frantic series of squeaks as he warned Jaysen of four incoming First Order transports. He shook himself out of his daydream and put the binoculars to his eyes.

"No, no, NO!"

He cursed.

"BB-8 tell Poe he was followed, the FO is here! R6, contact command and tell them we've been compromised."

Jaysen ran to the shopkeeper he met earlier and told him of the impending attack. The elder responded by running into his shop and pulling out a crate of small blaster pistols. Then, he pulled a lever which activated the village's alarm, sending the inhabitants scurrying to either hide or bear arms.

"Prepare for a fight!"

(-)

The stormtroopers flooded out of the transports, being met with blaster fire and taking heavy losses. But, the sheer number of them overwhelmed the civilians pushing them further and further backwards. Jaysen stayed by the X-Wings the whole time and used his rifle to pick the stormtroopers off one by one. Poe eventually ran back out of the hut, with the the small sack clenched in his hand.

"Come on BB-8, hurry!"

He called back to his droid, hopping in his X-Wing cockpit.

"Looks like we'll have to catch up later!"

Jaysen replied as he did the same. The two were about to take off before a barrage from an enemy FWMB-10 repeating blaster made contact with their engines. Poe took out the threats swiftly with his X-Wing's underside blaster turret. Once the immediate area was clear, they hopped out. Whatever component was hit in their X-Wings rendered them immobilized. They were trapped.

Poe took the small sack back out from his pocket and opened it. A star-map fell into his hand. He crouched down to his droid, who also got out of the starfighter, and said,

"You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can, do you hear me?"

BB-8 beeped back worriedly.

"I'll come back for you, it'll be alright."

The spherical droid rolled away as Poe dove into cover next to Jaysen. R6 was not able to share the same fate as BB-8, as he was taken out by the repeating blaster.

"This isn't good, we haven't got a ride out of here."

Jaysen said frantically.

"I know, looks like we're just gonna have to stay and fight."

"I'm all for it."

The two rebels fired blaster bolt after blaster bolt, sending countless stormtroopers to the ground. This went on until they ceased fire to look at an _Upsilon-class command shuttle_ landing across from their X-Wings. The war zone started to calm down significantly as all of the inhabitants were corralled into the center of the town. Lor San Tekka was dragged out of his hut by two stormtroopers and placed in front of a mysterious black figure that came out of the shuttle. Upon further investigation, Jaysen could detect who it was.

"Poe, that's their leader. It's Kylo R-"

"Quiet, they're talking. I can't hear what they're saying."

Before Jaysen had a chance to respond, Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber and struck down Lor San Tekka, causing Poe to dart up out behind cover and fire his weapon at the enemy. Jaysen darted up too and tried to stop him, but it was too late. The force-user froze the blaster bolt and the two rebels, and sent troopers to contain them. The last thing Jaysen saw was a white elbow.

(-)

When he awoke, Jaysen was being dragged at the arms by two stormtroopers, scraping his knees on the sand below. They dropped him in front of Lor San Tekka's body and the remains of the massacred population. Among the dead were women and children, sending Jaysen's stomach for a loop. Holding back his sickness, he watched as Poe was escorted into the Upsilon shuttle. Poe looked behind him, giving Jaysen a look of worry, pointing with his eyes to the frozen blaster bolt still sizzling behind him. Before he could turn around to see it, Kylo Ren released it from stasis, sending the blue dart of energy into Jaysen's back, sending him flying forward into the pile of bodies.

On the ground next to Lor San Tekka, Jaysen's final view was the shuttle departing and the stormtroopers regrouping back into their transports, leaving the bodies of their former teammates to rot with the rest of the village. Although still breathing and conscious, Jaysen accepted his inevitable death. He couldn't move anything but his eyes, keeping them fixed on the fleeting transports.  _It wasn't supposed to go down like this. This wasn't the heroic death he pictured himself having._

Finding it harder and harder to breathe, Jaysen took one final mental picture of the memories he's had with his brother and the adventures they went on together during their joint operations. One final mental picture of his _Pazaak_ deck that he used every week on their game nights. One final mental picture of embracing both him and Kaydel before he disembarked on what would've been his longest mission yet. And one final mental picture of both of them waving goodbye as he left the base. Out of all the emotions he was feeling at the moment, one stood out from the rest: _irony_. Of the several missions he's reported to Kaydel and Jaycob that he might not come back from, this was the one that would justify his pre-cautious and early goodbyes. He'll never get to brag to Jaycob about his mission, or know which type of crazy he drove Lt. Connix. He would have to wait. Wait until he saw both of them in the next life. Hopefully, that would be a long time from now.

_Kaydel is gonna kill me._

He thought, letting one small tear escape his eye and land in the sand.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brotherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950360) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores)




End file.
